Kurobane for me love
by Haruhime Hazune
Summary: bue en mis fallidos intentos de yaoi cambie el rumbo y escribi un romance hetero XD gomenasai XD creo ke me kedo malo asi ke perdonenme


bueno soy harumi buen oe ste esm i primer intento de fanfic asi ke perdoneme si no les gusta -.-

lamentablemente no puedo escribir yaoi no me sale lo intente aunke kizas me salga algo shonen ai

leer tanto manga shoujo kizas sirva

acepto criticas constructivas

y si no les gusta no me odien T:T comprendanme xD

acpeto consejos tbn

bue eso no mas

se cuidan

--

Ahí estaba ella sentada bajo un árbol , hace poco se había mudado de ciudad y se había transferido del colegio , su historia era simple abandono su casa y logro mantenerse por medio de trabajos de medio tiempo sin dejar ni el tenis ni sus estudios

Aunque estos últimos muy poco le interesaban, si no, no estaría bajo ese árbol

Observando el entrenamiento de los titulares masculinos de rokkaku, en espera de que comiencen los femeninos , realmente ella no hablaba con nadie solo tenia dos sempais con los que hablaba uno de 3ro y otro de 2do , claro eran miembros de la banda que les daba algo de dinero , y eso nadie lo sabia era completamente secreto pero apenas si hablan en el colegio …. Demás esta decir que ella era muy problemática y al ser así de ermitaña se gano muchas enemigas que le fastidiaban ,por el simple ello de querer hacerlo , ella no les respondía sino que solo les sonreía aun mas para fastidiarlas , si así era Haruko Baratsuki una chica alta de contextura delgada y flexible y cabellos medianamente largo que siempre llevaba recogido bajo una gorra y que a lo lejos la hacia parecer un chico esta niña que indiferente a todo siempre accedía a ayudar aunque le fastidiara , solo así se sentía útil es, no había motivos mayores para ella , su vida seguía , claro como según la entrenadora ella tenia tanto tiempo libre que la dispuso como manager de los masculinos , su horario se había complicado , debería organizar los horarios de los entrenamientos no solo del equipo masculino si no también su propio entrenamiento , después de todo la quisieran o no sus compañeras ella era la capitana ,

Pronto se acerco un mini torneo que les serviría como entrenamiento contra otras escuelas así que los equipos femeninos y masculinos fueron inscritos en ese torneo,

Haruko que apenas daba con el tiempo para practicar ella, el tenis y con la banda empezó a desgastar sus energías poco apoco

En la mañana clases en las tardes entrenamiento y al anochecer practicas con la banda y así paso el tiempo hasta el dichoso torneo , si para ella fue aun mas complicado recordarles a los jugadores y jugadoras ala hora que debían estar y ella misma prepararse, se le había pasado la hora , y debió salir tomo un bolso que tenia preparado hoy tenían un concierto y no podía llegar tarde pues debían ensayar con los equipos instalados, además debía ayudar a arreglarse a sus compañeros después de todo no siempre se vestían de gótica bolitas ni dandís , era algo que prometía ,

Y así fue fantástico la cantidad de fans que pueden llegar a tener y aun así nadie sabe sus verdaderos nombres mas que ellos mismos ,todo iba bien si no hubiese decidido a irse tal cual como estaba como una lolita .y caminando aun faltaba media hora para las 00 hrs. así que debía apresurarse a su casa cuando choco contra algo o alguien y sin mas se fue al suelo torciéndose la muñeca al caerse ,al levantar la vista no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que había chocado con alguien que la conocía -_demonios ¡! Justo ahora porque tengo que encontrarme con este idiota!—pensó _y luego reconsiderar esa situación para enfrentarla con la indiferencia de siempre , solo esperaba que no la reconociesen y antes de que el muchacho lograra articular palabra al reconocer a su kouhai , haruka ya habia desaparecido….

Al otro día temprano haruko solo deseaba que kurobane-sempai no recordara haberse encontrado con ella –_seria una gran vergüenza si se enteran y arruinariaa mis compañeros de banda-_murmuro para si misma

Ya estaban en fila primero jugarían los masculinos , y aunque ella es la manager por suerte no se topo con el sempai y eso era un gran alivio , primero comenzaron los sencillos – aoi el capitán comenzaba … mientras sus compañeros miraban expectantes tan corto juego , y así siguieron los singles sin mayores revuelos ganado rokkaku sin problemas en todos los juegos 6-0, 6-1 . 6.0

Le tocaba el turno a los dobles y ella no pensaba quedarse a mirar así que se dio media vuelta y choco con alguien si era el ¡! No era posible ,solo pudo gesticular

Un –per…perdón..- y luego para su suerte escuchar un -- Baratsuki-buchou venga aquí por favor –desde el otro lado … así que se dirigió allí sin levantar la vista dejando de nuevo a su sempai con las palabras en la boca …

Davide se le acerco a su sempai , amigo y compañero de dobles para indagar porque no hablaba fluidamente cuando chocaba con la manager y siempre quedaba como -ah-ah – y le dijo

-Bane-san, porque no le habla fluido a la manager—

-no es que le quisiera decir algo importante –respondió el chico mas alto

-Bane-san no será que le gusta la manager de primer año ?--infirió el pelinaranja _si es muy OCC perdon_

-no digas tonterías Davide--y sin mas lo golpeo

Mientras de pronto escucho la voz de haruko , si no podía negar que esa personalidad que tiene la chica le atraía y le gusto aun mas cuando la vio la noche anterior arreglada …como una muñeca de porcelana frágil y delicada pero porque sentía eso y no podía hablar estando cerca de ella

Pronto despertó de sus pensamientos para tomar su turno y obviamente ganar …masculinos de rokkaku invictos .

Y ahora seguía el turno de las chicas … lamentablemente haruko aun tenia su muñeca en mal estado por la caída de la noche anterior , pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por eso que le parecía nimio lo malo era que le tocaba el turno contra una chica que parecía un gorila del instituto femenino santa Lilia con quienes siempre se encontraban en las finales de los torneos

..

Koharu al saludarla no dudo en apretarle mas la mano sin duda parecía un gorila …

Y le dijo

- vaya vaya, no has ejercitado mucho no, ñiañiañia ¡esta vez no me dejare ganar mis tiros son mas potentes ….

espero que así sean porque ya me pensaba que seria solo un juego mas –respondió la castaña …tomando raqueta de forma normal …y si apresúrate en sacar

el partido no duro tanto como santa lilia esperaba después de todo por algo era la capitana … los chicos no pudieron evitar acercarse para ver el partido de la buchou de los femeninos de rokkaku , la oponente dio el primer saque , y la pelota quedo pegada en la malla ,y los chicos se horrizaron detrás de esta pues si se comparaban los aspectos parecía un caballito de mar (léase haruko) contra un tiburón (léase koharu)

-vaya has mejorado bastante tu fuerza pero sabes que eso no servira contra mi no

-la castaña cambio de posición la raqueta y la puso invertida es decir las redes quedaban en sentido de su antebrazo ,

A lo que todos se sorprendieron

Ese es un movimiento nuevo-dijo otra chica del equipo…

El segundo saque fue devuelto con facilidad en apariencia pero la muñeca de haruko si lo había resentido y el dolor había aumentado a lo que se considerarlo insoportable

Todos se habrían sorprendido de la fuerza del caballito de mar XD que se veía tan débil .

Asi el partido termino 6-2 para rokkaku luego de esto la singlista se dirigió a caminar por las canchas necesitaba poner algo frió en su muñeca así que solo tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió ala maquina de bebidas

Bane-san que a todo esto estuvo atentamente mirando cada movimiento de la manager y que se sintió completamente preocupado que el tiburón (léase koharu de santa Lilia ) pudiera dañar a la manager ….

Como jugador con experiencia el se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con ella y ojii (si el ancianito simpático) le indico mi muñeca cuando salía de la cancha

Así que este salio tras ella tras las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros

-bane-san siente algo por haruko-chan-dijo aoi

-si pero se corta por completo cuando le va a hablar –admitió saeki que había notado un comportamiento raro en su compañero de equipo

Y que podemos hacer por el –inquirió itsuki

Davide que iba a acotar algo (sus bromas obvio) profirió callarse pues nadie lo iba a golpear , pero luego soltó algo con sentido ,-sigámoslo y veamos que podemos hacer por el .

Si-dijeron sus compañeros algo sorprendidos , después de todo se esperaban algún juego de palabras departe del pelinaranja .

Y así empezaron a seguir a bane-san quien buscaba a haruko-chan

Hasta que la encontró siendo molestada por los chicos del santa Lilia

Y de pronto escucho con atención la discusión

Chico del santa Lilia –no dejaremos que lleguen alas finales, no perdonaremos haber sido eliminados por Uds. .

Haruko- se dio vuelta y soltó sin mas- piérdanse idiotas –si la chica no es lo mas educada pero que le importaba al fin y al cabo ¡

A lo que el chico solo le apretó la muñeca y la arrincono y obvio ella atino a golpearlo pero habían otros chicos ayudándolo ..por lo que bane-san que se había enfurecido de ver que un tipo tomara de la muñeca ala castaña y mas encima osara acercarse peligrosamente a ella ,no para el esto era el colmo de los colmos.

Y apareció en un aura de héroe con brillitos y todo (si para eso es una fic xD )

-déjenla ir –dijo bane-san con cara de enojo

Sin duda bane-san era fuerte y todo pero estos tipos también lo eran y además eran muchos. Porque sus amigos es decir los titulares masculinos de rokkaku tambien decidieron meter las narices y aparecer si! Con mas brillitos tras bane-san

Davide-atino a empujarlo y guiarlo hacia haruko por lo que el chico que la sostenía por la fuerza la soltó y se hecho para atrás

Déjenla en paz , Yo soy su Oniichan , y este de aquí es su novio -dijo davide que se había obnubilado por lo ocurrido

Claro Bane-san y haruko se sonrojaron, y bane san le dio un golpe para que despertara

-No andes diciendo esas cosas así como así ¬¬-

Davide-sempai!! Como dices esas cosas!!

Los tipos del otro equipo ya habían salido corriendo al ver semejante espectáculo

Pero si lo parecen ven ambos se sonrojaron --dijo davide --

Para luego recibir un golpe doble de parte de bane-san y haruko

Itsuki-que estaba mirando con los demás (léase saeki y aoi ) se las ingenio para arrastras de ahí a aoi y saeki llamo o mas bien lanzo una piedrita a davide para que se fuera de ahí ….

Ya solos bane-san aun sonrojado no sabia como actuar y se corto renuevo …las palabras querían salir pero no podían.

Davide es un tonto discúlpalo por andar diciendo sandeces-dijo en voz baja

La chica que se frustro con eso ni siquiera sabia porque se sintió así cuando le escucho decir "_esas sandeces "_

-no te preocupes kurobane-sempai –dijo sonriendo y dándose media vuelta

bane-san la sujeto y le reviso la muñeca

-.sabia que te habías lastimado anoche cuando chocamos no debiste jugar –dijo sin soltarla todavía.

Eso no es algo que a kurobane Harukaze –sempai deba interesarle, y por cierto gracias por ayudarme con esos tipos –reitero sonriendo y tratando suavemente de liberarse para lograrlo y al dar dos pasos y escuchar …

-si me interesa , me interesas –bane-san se había sonrojado , no creía haber dicho eso …-por eso me preocupe .pe…per..pero .me cuesta tanto entenderte …-dijo finalmente

Kurobane-sempai --dijo la chica que permanecía de espaldas al aludido conteniendo apenas unas lagrimas de felicidad ¿? Ni siquiera ella lo creía , las cuales finalmente lograron deslizarse –cuando apareciste para ayudarme , me pareció un sueño…y luego iba a dar otro paso cuando….

Bane-san sin saber porque su cuerpo se movió solo --

El abrazo con fuerza -susurrándole al oído –Te quiero por eso no sabia como comportarme ante ti, me perdonas?

Con los ojos cerrados haruko solo atino a voltearse corresponder el abrazo pasando sus manos por el cuello de su sempai –para responderle –un suki dayo kurobane-sempai

Kurobane por su parte –puso su cu cara frente a frente con la de la chica quedando a menos de un par de centímetros, para decirle –dime Bane –san... Seguido de esto le plato un beso que parecía un eternidad ….

Unos días después la muñeca de la manager de rokkaku ya esta en perfecto estado ,y todos fastidiaban a kurobane junto a haruko , y ojii (si el ancianito entrenador ) solo los inscribió en un torneo de dobles mixtos para los cuales kurobane y haruko pasaron aun mas tiempo juntos practicando , ella se gano un fiel fan que asistía a sus conciertos solo para escucharla y ella solo le cantaba a el .

Después de todo si se podía ser feliz y dejar de ver todo indiferentemente

**_--_**


End file.
